4 S.A.D.S
The 4 S.A.D.S were founded in the summer of 2008 and is made up of 5 members; Andrew Hymers, Brendan Reilly, Danny Cummings, Jake Langley and Tommy Wilson. They have made 2 films and are working on their third title 'Epicon'. The previous films 'Comedy through the ages' and Green Couture ''starred all members as main characters, excluding Tommy Wilson in 'CTTA'. The 3 Straights And Danny The 3 straights and Danny were founded in 2008 by the original members, (Andrew, Brendan, Danny and Jake) the reason for them coming together was for the purpose of making a movie for their expressive arts exam. They came together to act in, film and edit a movie together. As friends before this it was very easy for the chemistry to work between the four, as they filmed their movie within 3 weeks. Comedy Through The Ages ''For Full Comedy Through The Ages For their first movie, the 3 Straights and Danny came together to re- create some classic comedy scenes from different decades; including Monty Python, Friends and Little Britain. Green Couture For Full Green Couture Green Couture was the first movie created by the 4 S.A.D.S that was entirely there own story. It was created by Jake and portrayed by the 4 S.A.D.S. It is the first film in which other actors play roles other than the 4 S.A.D.S. It is also the debut of Tommy Wilson. The story is of an average man, who is at the bottom of the food chain, trying to make a difference. As the world comes to an end for the very reasons he was talking about, everyone blames themselves. Epicon For Full Epicon '' Epicon is the yet to be released movie by the 4 S.A.D.S, and is due to be released in early 2011. Filming starts in July 2010 and stars all of the 4 S.A.D.S plus other special guests. The story was written by Andrew Hymers and will also star him and be directed by him, similar to Green Couture when Jake played a similar role. Not much information has been released about the film but Andrew said; "It will be bigger and better than anything we have done before, it will be a spectacle". Members '''Danny Cummings:' Danny joined the group as part of the original formation. He joined on to play roles in most scenes from Comedy Through The Ages, including Jerry lewis, The black knight, the awkward customer, ross' boyfriend and the chav. He went on to play Mr. Bob McLatney in Green Couture and is set up to play a main role as Detective Williams in 'Epicon'. Controvesy arose in 2009 when the group were setting up to make 'The Greatest Film', Danny refused to play a role he was cast as, but after a long conversation with Jake and Andrew, he confirmed that he will still work with the 4 S.A.D.S but felt the role he was cast as, was agreed against his will. Andrew Hymers: Andrew was also one of the original line- up and is one of the more hands-on members alongside Jake and Tommy. He, alongside Jake, produced filmed and acted in both Comedy Through The Ages and Green Couture. Although credited as a Hymers/ Langley production, Green Couture was actually directed by Jake and produced by Andrew. In 'Epicon' they will switch roles with Andrew writing and directing the movie, as Jake did with Green Couture. Andrew Played a minimal part in front of the screen in Comedy Through The Ages, only playing three roles including; the old man, Chandler and Andy. In 'Green Couture' he played one of the main characters and, possibly the most iconic character in 4 S.A.D.S productions, The Man. In 'Epicon' he is set up to reprise his role as the man for a small part and also Professor Tom Fuller. Jake Langley: Jake was the founding member of the 4 S.A.D.S alongside Brendan, Danny and Andrew. He is one of the most hands-on members and has directed, acted and edited both films so far. It is confirmed that he will act and edit 'Epicon' but will not be directing. He is credited with how both films came together and how they turned out, as Andrew put it; "When we were filming the scenes for Green Couture, I had no idea what was going on, but the way Jake edited it, you can tell it all made sense in his head long before we started". He played the role of the manager, the helper, and Ross in Comedy Through The Ages and wrote/ directed/ acted in Green Couture. He has confirmed that he will be playing the role of the villan in 'Epicon', his character is called Mr. White. Brendan Reilly: Brendan was also a founding member of the 4 S.A.D.S he played numerous main roles in plays, and in school productions, until he joined the boys, to create 'Comedy through the ages'. He played the roles of Dean Martin, the young man, Lou, Chandler and the green knight. He also played the main role of Mr. Coolidge in 'Green Couture'. He was the rival businessman of The Man, so the Man had him killed by Mr Eastwood. Brendan is set to play the hobo, and a so far unamed mob boss in 'Epicon'. Tommy Wilson: Tommy joined the 4 S.A.D.S after filming of Green Couture. As Jake put it, "He was the best actor we worked with over all the films we have done, he is simply awesome". Tommy had no previous acting credentials before joining the 4 S.A.D.S but with a main role as Mr Eastwood in Green Couture' and also a main role in the upcoming 'Epicon' as Detective Shaw, it looks like Tommy fits in perfectly. Greatest Film ''For Full Greatest Film '' 'The Greatest Film' was a concept created by Jake and Andrew were the 4 S.A.D.S would re-create some of the most memorable scenes of all time, similar to CTTA, unfortunately the movie was pulled out of production due to cost and other un confirmed reasons. In August of 2010 Andrew Hymers confirmed that there may be a green light again for the project in a different form. "We are still going to do it only as a short movie instead of a full movies, but we are going to add our spin to it, similar to The Monty Python sketch". Soundtrack There are a number of artists used in the moives created by The 4 S.A.D.S although Andrew Hymers confessed that he wish he used more, but confirmed there will be a lot more used in their new movie. Such artists used are; The Jam, The Village People, The Enemy & The Radioactive Postmen, aswel as using a piece from The Dark Knight soundtrack.